Cherfan
Cherfan is a minor character introduced in the series, having a larger role in the fifth last book. He's known for being the strongest and larger male Named: also he rose as a senior herder, an impressive fighter and trusted and loyal comrade for the others. In Ratha's Courage, he briefly assume an ad-interim leadership of the Clan due the temporary capture of Ratha. Appearance In Ratha's Creature, he is described of having spots just as dark as Ratha's and is suspected of being the same age of her, most likely shedding his yearling coat for an adult's. Later, when's grown, he's described as having an husky dun colour. In Ratha's Courage, it's described more in detail, as a "dark sepia brown". He's often described has having big appetite both as yearling and adult: he's also the largest and strongest of Named, in Clan Ground is said that his footprint it's the only one that match for size with the one of Orange-Eyes. History Ratha's Creature Cherfan is briefly seen as a young herder-to-be during the training. He is talked down upon by Ratha as she claims that his litter came after her, making him younger, yet he still eats before her. He's known to have had a short fights with Ratha, with one resulting in chasing her into a thicket at the end of the meadow where she trips over a sleeping Un-Named one. When she tells him this, he simply ignores her. He was also known for his gluttony as well for his size. At the end of the book he's one of the survivors after the Unnamed winter's raid and he's shown to have been the first Named to have fathered two cubs, after the group was forced out the former territory. It appeared also that Meoran was prone to consider him a potential successor and he himself showed looking to him "as a son might look at a father," havening earned his devotion, even if such loyalty had quickly migrated to Ratha after she took leadership (making it possible that Cherfan was loyal to the leader rather then the individual bearing the title). Fessran reveals to Ratha who Meoran had Clan Ground Cherfan mated with Fessran during her season in Clan Ground, he sired with her Nyang, Chika and Khushi but it's revealed how he (as well as Clan father's in general) isn't involved with their raising and instead Fessran grows attached with Orange-Eyes during the book after their courting. Previously he had sired two other cubs with Drani after the Un-Named almost destroyed the Clan (he's been the first Named to mate and have cubs after the massacre): but one of them, a male cub named Shongshar, was killed during a raid of Un-Nammed. His other son was Bundi, that will be later wounded by his younger half-kin Nyang. Cherfan display concern toward Bundi despite lair-fathers having no great links with their offspring among the Named. Later he show leadership among the other herders and express his support for Ratha helping to gather the herders during the failed attempt to challenge Shongshar. Ratha and Thistle-chaser Cherfan plays a little role in the third novel. He's however mentioned by Ratha as a potential successor as leader due his leadership among the herders and the honest attitude to work. He's involved in managing the herds of beast toward the new water sources and then into the building of the water fence to restrain the seamares and attempt herding them. Ratha's Challenge Cherfan is not seen or mentioned in the book. Ratha's Courage Cherfan play an important role in the book. He's known to have been the mate of Bira during the last mating season, also the pair seems to be grown friendly and fond to each others. Bira gave birth late a pair of cubs and also named her new treeling "Cherfaree". Cherfan show his skills as senior herder during the exhibition for the hunter's tribe. During the attack of the renegades of New Singer, he show of being the most formidable fighter among the Named thanks his massive size (being larger then the enemy leader) and endurance, he manage to keep at the bay New Singer himself and could not defeat him just because assaulted by three enemies at the same time, yet without being defeated. The big herder will display also an unexpected caring and kind behavior, tending the cubs after all the females of the Clan (except Ratha) were captured: he even fed the cubs with Mondir, eating and throwing up digested meat for them. Ratha wondered about leaving the leadership and appoint Chefan as his successor: she believe the herder has some skills, but not the true spirit of the leader (and this is pointed also by Thakur). When Ratha was captured, he assumed briefly the leadership of the Clan, proving to be wise enough to accept every suggestions to organize a plan to overcome the enemies (even if such suggestion was coming from a little trouble-maker as Mishanti). Later Cherfan was the target of the lascivious behavior of Fessran (under the effects of her own heat) but Cherfan showed once again of being responsible, stating that there were cubs to recover and bring in their proper nursery, "before making new ones". Cherfan also manifested his unhappiness about being appointed temporary leader, and was clearly eager to return the burden and responsibility to Ratha. Quotes . Category:Characters Category:The Named Category:Males